


Triumph

by Svokat2542



Category: Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Genre: Absinthe, Drunk Sex, Food, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Party, Shameless Smut, Slash, Table Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, under table blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svokat2542/pseuds/Svokat2542
Summary: Finally, the end of Darrow fight. So, how is the best way to celebrate his triumph over gold rule?





	Triumph

**Triumph**

**by Anonymous Unicorn and Sakura Hanami**

 

**Chapter 1: The dinner**

Finally, all is over. At last, my people are free. So, does everybody say. Darrow, you should relax a bit. No more battles. Mustang said we should celebrate with a magnificent dinner with all our dearest friends. Enjoy ourselves after the long and hard journey. Still, some dark part of my heart was not sure about this, this strange peaceful moment. However, right now here, sitting and watching the people around the big table dressed in sparkling gold light, I realize she was right. A smile crosses my face as I watch Sevro eat like there is no tomorrow, ignoring the killing glares of Victra by his side, while Daxo laughs soundly at some joke Holiday said and Kavax tries to not get caught as he sneaks treats to my son and Sophocles. The people who fought by my side and whom I love gathered around me. I so hope that would be it, the start of something worth all the pain and loses… I turn towards Mustang. She smiles and holds my hand. She shines more than any star in the universe. I look at our son, his golden glory and happy babbling and still wonder how is this possible.

Sevro stands up, sauce tainting his shirt but not giving a damn. He holds his wine cup in the air, spilling some of it in his trousers. I can foresee how he will end the night and cannot wait for his wife reaction. His cheeks are apple-red, clearly, he is having a great time and more than a little too much alcohol.

\- Salve, REAPEEEEERRRRR!!!!!!!!

Everybody cheers back and raise their cups. More food comes, plenty of meats and seafood, fresh baked breads, roasted vegetables and exotic fruits and spongy cakes, smells mixing, and never short of alcohol. I just have to wonder when the dinner transformed in such an orgy. I should be used by now, but it still feels a bit insane.

\- I always knew my Pax was right about you. _ Kavax voice roars from the other side of the table.

\- Right about what, my friend?

\- You are a man that knows how to have fun, Darrow! _ he´s is laughing and wine spurs from his mouth and his red bear. I’m starting to worry how this dinner is going to end if things keep escalating. _ Plus, my Sophocles never is wrong regarding people, right, darling? _ the fox is sitting in his own chair next to his boisterous master, enjoying a chicken breast.

Daxo winks at me and I return the smile. He is also flustered and the angels in his skull show even more than usual. Is everyone getting pretty drunk too quick?

\- Great man my ASS! He is full of fart, our Reaper. DAMM, BOY!! Don’t take a piss and get pissed already!!_ Victra looks at me, apologetically, while I hear Cassius laugh at Sevro drunk show.

\- I do agree with him, Darrow. Please, enjoy yourself more. You have earned it, victors right. _ Cassius seems relax, and I feel happy to see him like that after so long.

\- It´s easy for you to say, Cassius. But I wonder if you are going to stay sober to get my sorry ass to bed before the night ends. _ all these gorgeous and amazing warriors, all having such a great time, is getting me tipsy in a way.

\- MORE WINE!!!_ Sevro gets back the bottle of red that Victra was traying to hide behind a roasted turkey.

\- I wonder …. _ Mustang looks at me with a wicked sparkle in her eyes. _ Take care of your “children” while I take Pax to his room, will you? _ she leans into my ear, her hot breath making my heart jump a bit. _I think adult time is going to start sooner than I thought.

I look around me and start to resign myself to a night going out of control. I am not sure anymore if I can trust the more serious one, Mustang and Cassius, to get a hold of the rest. Even Holiday seems too spirited and … is she doing some weird staff to Daxo under the table?!

\- Daaarrooowww!!_ Sevro sits and puts his arms around my neck, making me choke. _ Gorydamm, broooo ….. I luv ya sooo mush…._ his crocked teeth show and a strong smell to alcohol come from his mouth. _ how many bottles has he drunk already?

\- Sevro, c´mon… _ I ruffled his mohawk and try to get rid of his strong arms.

\- Nooooo._ he is mumbling nonsensical words while putting his arms around my neck, impossible to detach him now.

\- Jajaja! Well, Darrow, you take care of your puppy, then. _ Victra salute me with her knife, and I am not sure how far is she joking.

\- JAJAJA! JUST AS CLINGY AS MY SOPHOCLES. _ and there you go, Kavax puts the tamed fox around his broad shoulders while more wine is going down his throat.

\- This is going to be a night just some of us will remember. _ Cassius keeps eating, unruffled by the chaos is starting to uphold around us. _ But I do understand the game, after all. It is a natural reaction, don’t you think? After all the blood and death, a bit of life joy is expected.

\- Um! I was certainly not expecting this, Cassius. _ Sevro is still clinging to me, and still managing to keep wine disappearing from the table. _ But you might be right. What else to do after yesterday gore?

\- Indeed. _ his soft curls shine as the sun, the lights in the dining room make the bet of his manly beauty.

\- Maybe we should follow his lead, don’t you agree? Now that the children have retired and the old one is …. Ups! He just passed out. _ a strong noise could be hear as Kavax felt from his chair to the floor, snoring as a thunderous storm.

This is going to be a strange evening alright.

 

 

  **Chapter 2: The night. Cassius’s point of view**

 

\- Cassius would you mind helping me _ Darrow turned pleading eyes towards me.

\- Can’t deal with your pet? _ I didn’t mind seeing Darrow squirm while Sevro was inappropriately sniffing his neck

\- Cassius...I really need you to move him

Laugh erupted from my throat but I got up and went to help him. The little ugly Goblin was a stubborn one. This was going to be a challenge. I didn’t want to hit him and send him unconscious.

\- Leavvee meee, shiteater! Award to…. Casseyyy …beest looking…douche! _ Sevro basically gripped Darrow with all his might. I couldn’t help but be astounded how much power these wiry muscles had. _ Gooooooo slaggg your’elf!

I grabbed him roughly by his Mohawk, his neck craning back, and a pair of red eyes connected with mine. I expected to see blind rage on his sharp features and yes, some anger sparkled in them. His pupils were blown big and cloudy, his mouth partly opened, his face slack. I had seen this expression many times. And I never expected to see it on Sevro’s face. I swallowed and pushed aside my thoughts.

This time, the Goblin detached himself from Darrow. He quickly got up and, basically, disappeared in thin air. I maneuvered Sevro to the room couch and sat next to him. He was holding two bottles of some vodka in his hand. He handed one to me.

\- Cassiusessss _he slurred_  Darroww…abandonneed meee.

\- Oh, grow up Goblin…

I laughed and grabbed a cup to pour myself a drink. Sevro pushed my glass away.

\- Don’t … be …a gory… bloody…whatever damnnnn pixie. No…glass…

And the scrawny piece of shit lifted his bottle. The night was getting more interesting as it went. What the hell, I needed it as well.

\- We are…aloonee – Sevro’s voice was slow and dragged.

I looked around as I downed on my drink and realized he was right. No one was here, apparently even Kavax had somehow gathered his strength and went to sleep. Sevro lifted himself up, his feet tangling and dragging on the floor a bit. I expected the little shit to be passed out by now but apparently his small frame could hold his liquor well. He reached the table and grabbed a piece of cake.

\- I still don’t know where you manage to stuff all that food. _ The drink seemed to be stronger than I thought. My head seemed a bit lighter. I was definitely tipsy.

I sat again at the table I left a couple of min before. I heard Sevro´s steps faltering as he basically collapsed next to me, while putting a small bottle on the table. The liquid in it was emerald green.

\- I presennntt…. Greeenn faeriiii

\- Absinthe? Nice, la fée verte Suisse grade.

\- Sccarred, posterrr booyyy?

My pride did not allow me to discharge the challenge. I took the bottle from Sevro’s hands.

\- You are far too drunk to make it. Give me the sugar and a spoon.

I started preparing the louche, hoping my slightly dizzy mind didn’t put too much in it. Sevro passed me his lighter so I could fire up the sugar. Oh well, not a fan of the bohemian style but did not care much right then. Finally, I gave him the small glass. I lifted my own to salute him and tasted it. The sugar eased the bitterness but not much. The effect was quick, warmth like wild fire spread around my body, a few sips more and lightness took over me.

\- Another round? _

After some rounds, I was feeling a louche myself. I looked at Sevro who seemed a bit out of focus. He held a prawn in his hand, holding it towards my mouth. I took it, my tongue slightly licking his fingers. His red eyes seemed to perfectly fit his face. Right, Darrow’s eyes. I felt light and airy, everything seemed as if I was in a lucid dream. I grabbed some chocolate pudding, the dessert staining my fingers, and some of it dropped on the ground as I held it out to Sevro. He took my fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking every bit. A shudder passed my spine as his tongue touched the sensitive skin between my fingers, warmth feeling in my gut. Sevro finished his drink and his fingers sank in the mashed potatoes. I couldn’t help but laugh.

\- Try’ng tooo seduce mee? _ I mumbled yet took the offered treat and swallowed

\- Sssshhhhhut upppp.

I took a piece of meat dipped in some sauce and present it to him. He tried to take it but I pulled away. I repeated the procedure a few times until I felt his hand on my belt. I yelped as he pulled me towards him. My face was but a breath distance from his. I finally relented and gave him the small chunk. His jaws snapped on it. And so, my cock felt it too. I really wished my dick hadn´t just twitch in sympathy. Sevro’s eyes were hazy and glossy, his hand still covered with food grabbed my hair and he launched his lips onto mine.  My back landed on the table, Sevro basically collapsing on top of me. I responded vigorously.  He teared my shirt and bit into my flesh. My dick ached to be released from my pants. My mind was trying to comprehend what was happening but all I felt in this moment were callused hands over my chest, squeezing, and a hot mouth sloppily kissing and biting me. I could see streaks of blond hair falling over Sevro’s face as he dipped his fingers in a thick sauce and started dripping it over me. Growls and pants came from us. Blunt nails sank in my skin, driving me insane. I squeezed his ass, rubbing myself into him also bulged package. A wild almost feral noise escaped his lips. I needed more.

\- Take…them…’ff_ my voice came out breathy.

He clumsily got up and began pulling my pants down. I felt my member freed and at full attention as he attacked me again as he undressed himself. A wiry and slim body covered mine. Sweat trickled from Sevro’s forehead. My tongue licked it. It was filthy and insane and all I wanted right now. Fingers wrapped around me and I released a shaky breath. My tongue caught his and the kiss made me lose my breath. Sevro moaned loudly in my mouth. All I could feel was the itching warmth as Sevro’s hand strongly squeezed me. I grabbed a handful of his spiked hair, while running my tongue over his throbbing pulse. There was no stopping from that moment on, my body focused on the savage rush to be released at all cost. I attacked ravenously his neck, marking him with purple kisses, while undoing his trousers. My eyes burned with tears of rage, as my body became increasingly hard and needy. I cared no more what would happen if somebody saw us, far too horny and too drunk to make sense of anything but my physical senses.

\- Take ‘ff yar clothesss! _ no niceties, just a raw demand. _ Aaaah! Damm! FUCK! _ was this my voice? A wanton and needy bitch on heat.

I pulled down the rest of my clothes, ware skin touching ware skin. A knot in my guts. Pure lust. I flipped him and anchored his core between my tights, sweat running down my back, tension too much to resist. I took his wide shaft into my hands, pumping a few times, slicking it with his own precum. Sevro looked at me with opened eyes, flushed face and his hands touch my own prick, engorged and purple with need. I moaned shamefully, almost collapsing into him from the feeling. I was completely lost.

\- You … dam …. Oooh! Yar, crazz’ bastar’! Lick ‘em! _ I put my fingers into Sevro hot mouth, so he could coat them profusely with his saliva. _ Mooore!

I grabbed my ass and opened my back cheeks, while my smeared fingers entered my etching body, opening unmercifully my anus. A shattered breath, rough panting and pain mixed with pleasure. Pain surged through my body but the drugs overrun the sensation with lust and hot sensation. With a swift movement, I impaled myself into her thick and pulsing rod, screaming with pure raw passion. I dropped into him with my full strength, nothing more urgent that the explosion of energy in my insides. I started riding him violently, with all the fierceness of a man, a soldier, pure animal instinct overtaken all rationality. I moaned, arched my back and keep a crazy rhythm, my dick fully erect and slamming into me, precum falling into Sevro stomach and chest. It was rough, messy and dark, and I was loving every second of it.

\- SHIIIT!! – I basically screamed when Sevro started moving in sync with me, all of his power coming into me while colourful curses escaped his mouth.

I continued ramming him, feeling it to the core, the pungent pleasure, the impossible burning of my being. All senses closed to anything but the hug pole though my hole. More, more, always more. I was crying from the pain, I was bubbling nonsense from the tension, never slowing, never enough. A strong hand pressed my neck and bended me until my face was touching his, and sloppy lips found mine, while his other hand started pumping my own desperate cock.

\- MORE!! YEEESSS!!

I didn’t care if I was going crazy, if it was the effect of the drugs, the alcohol, my own stupidity or his own. All I cared was the hotness. I devoured his mouth as I devoured his prick, all male force without restrain, no finesse now as I was approaching climax. I started to lose rhythm, erratic violent movements as I was near … so near …. AAAAAAAAAH!!! SOOO GOOOOD!!!! MOOOOORE!!! I jerked without stop, my cock convulsing, my semen everywhere, the smell of sex all over us. My insides convulsed, too. I could feel his warm ejaculate come, feeling me, dropping between my legs. I felt into Sevro chest, convulsing with aftershocks, still getting semen outside until no more was left. The orgasm waves were so intense, even after that, I kept trembling in his arms.

\- Dude, that was ... _ I could not resist the tiredness that engulfed the satisfied me, closed my eyes and felt sleep.

 

 

**Chapter 3: The night (Holidays’s point of view)**

 

So, what? A girl has all rights to have some fun, right? Moreover, who cares if I was feeling the rush of the victory? I was not the only one, you know!

Ok, I surrender. I admit I had been fooling around Daxo during the dinner. What? Well, you know, the usual foreplay under the table cloth. Yes, he looked hot at that moment, all buffed up and nice. Damm, these Telemanus are gorgeous gold specimens!

So, I was just a bit drunk, right? And he is sitting beside me, smiling, a bit shy and interesting. And my hand just skipped a bit, just right there, so to see what it is like. No way I was going to skip that. Yes, keep salivating.

So, I thought, what the hell! Let´s have some fun that night.

I kept savouring the food, all those roasted juicy meats, all the amazing wine, …. I´ve never in my life have enjoyed such a nice table. And I kept flirting, little by little a bit more, as I got more and more drunk. Daxo being so nice, did I tell you he is a bit on the shy side? Not a talker, obviously. Not like his father, the big goof. However, he has this terrific smile that lits his face in such an amazing way. I could not stop watching at those big eyes, lit with mischief, like golden caramel, and his long soft lashes. And oh! his toned body, all those muscles under the tight black dress. And my hands started to bander under the table, first a small attempt to touch his hip, oh, he keeps smiling, then a bit lower to his tight. And I could feel all this pure animal power, a true gold warrior. Yes, I know I don’t fancy golds. Yes, I know I have my standards. But by then, I was more than a bit merrier. And my hand had finally found his prick and was massaging it until he stood in attention. So, all my high standards were blown by his boner.

No, I did nothing crazy! Not if you compare what some of them started to do … Nope! That I cannot tell, not my secret to tell. But I can tell you, steamy hot!

So, as we ended desserts and some sweet wines were served, I was so drunk and felt so sassy, and he kept his cool, all erect during the whole course… oh! fully! So, I could not stand that anymore. And this insatiable need pops into my head, to blow him and see how compose he still can be. Damm, I did! Right to my knees under the table I went, you bet! Details?

Yes, what they say it is ab-so-fucking the truth. I pulled his garments down and this huge, nice shaped shaft presented itself to me. Yes, this big. No, no joking. Nice coloured and aroused. Poor man had been licking all night long while facing that poker face. I´m terrible. Anyway, there it was and I started licking it, long laps along his length. And it was twitching, more precum coming out and I could not resist to devour it, wet kisses and some. I swirled my tongue around his head and yes, I pushed the tip of my tongue into its hole. No, that gold is not cut, so yes, I played with its skin. No weird flavour or smell, on the contrary. All this nice shape, fine skin and a wonderful male taste. Damm arousing, yes. So, I just launched myself to devour it. There it goes, down my throat, I could feel myself gagging, such a thing making impossible to breath for a moment, until I regained my body control. Years of experience, I tell you. So, I start eating his cock, no shame, no stopping. I slurp, I lick, I kiss, I vacuum, I go up and down, I start playing with his balls. I keep full speed and strength, after all he is a big guy, no need to be careful with such a man. At some point, his enormous hand came down to caress my cheek, my hair. He is all tensed up but still no sound coming from him. And I start to be aroused, wetness for sure staining my lingerie, imagining what a scene we are, me on my knees under the table, while devouring his cock as good as any pink, and he is seating there, all cool but starting to feel it, all sweaty under the cool composure.

Did I shallow? As much as I could.  Never in my life have seen a guy spurt so much jizz as Daxo. Yes, might be a gold thing. Anyway, I could feel he was near the end, his cock engorging and his stomach muscles all contracted, both his hands in my head, pushing me further in. And he started to orgasm and there was nothing I could do, pressed between his thighs, face in his groin, my nose full of male and sex smell. All I could do is relax as much as possible in that situation and take it, take it and take it. All his cum running down my mouth, too much to take. And then, when finally, he emptied his load, the man lets out a kind of cry, with this low and rough sexy voice …. Oh! Pure sex. And now I´m so horny and what to do?!

 

 

**Chapter 4: The night (Daxo’s point of view)**

 

Ah! This woman is quite a wild one. She is one of the Reaper pups, another person charmed by our special boy. I remember her story and can empathize with her, losing a brother …. But now is not the moment to mix Pax memories with this mayhem of a party. This is a celebration.

I have no idea what is she talking about, so I just keep silent and smile. She is getting drunk, all flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. At the beginning, she was quite the cold warrior, but now her human side is showing a bit. Nice woman, all fire. My curiosity is starting the perk up. Maybe I should follow Mustang example and forget about the colour bullshit. She has the body of a soldier, just as any of us. And she is loyal. I could do with someone like her.

Oh, Daxo! It seems you are going to be lucky tonight. Is she really going to blow you in here? Oh! thanks to the skies, pops is not here anymore! Oooohh, my balls! She is really doing it! Focus, Daxo! How long has been since …? Aaaah! What is she doing? Dam table cloth! I so want to watch at her right now!

\- Daxo, my friend! How is the night going?

\- Da…Darrow, hi!

Oh, that should be me running out of luck. Seriously? Right now, when my schwantz is being sucked off just centimetres from him?

\- You seem a bit tense, my friend. You should relax and enjoy the night. Well, maybe not as much as Sevro is enjoying himself but still. – Darrow smiles full of mischief and I can see how young he still is.

Gorydamn, I am so close to come. And he expects me to lead a meaningful conversation!

\- Yeahhh, I am …

While Darrow makes himself comfortable beside me, drinking some, my hands are not able to stay on the table any longer and slid downwards towards her head. My eyes try to focus on the table centre in from of me, while I feel how my loins muscles contract. Her warm mouth slides over me and, all of a sudden, I let go a struggled sound I can keep no longer and I finish myself, emptying my load into her throat. Sweat trickles down my brow, no way to hide it now.

I turn to look at Darrow, no idea how to explain this. At the same time, Holiday raises from between my legs, her face now almost touching mine. She is a vision and no one is going to mistake what has been going on. Oh, dear! My cum is dripping from the corner of her mouth.

\- I see I had not to be worried about you. _ Darrow tries not to laugh and stands to leave.

\- Hi, Darrow!! – she grates him while coming into me and kissing me. I taste myself on her lips and tongue.

She brakes the kiss and whispers into my ear.

\- Let’s have some more fun. Let’s try to involve Darrow. _ she purrs as her hand slides around my shoulders.

Oh, my luck is back again! I cannot deny that the thought awakens my curiosity, as well as my lust. It is difficult to say no to this battle-hardened woman.

And thus, we raise and leave the room in search of our dear Reaper. We see him at the end of the corridor, his steps focused and long. Holiday doesn’t even try to catch up with him. She calls out his name.

\- Daaarrow!!

\- Yes, Holiday? _ his voice is still full of merry.

She doesn’t answer. Instead, takes him by surprise as she crosses quickly the corridor, jumps onto him and launches her tongue into his mouth. Darrow frizzes, a bit of a shock, maybe not expecting the usually serious warrior to ever do something like this.

I just stand there, watching them. As Holiday finally releases his mouth, I place my hand on Darrow’s chest.

Somehow, Holiday’s brave and shameless behaviour proves contagious. I stare into his eyes and lower my voice, describing everything I wish to do. Darrow flushes as I word in detail the dirty fantasies crossing my mind.

Like me, he is not drunk. However, I can see how his pulse quickens and his pupils dilate with every word I mutter. It is as if some weird inside door has opened and I need to continue talking, describing how Holiday sucked me dry under the table just moments ago, while he was talking to me. He is blushing so graciously, I feel the need to keep teasing him a bit more. Many people assume I am not too smart, more muscle than brains, because I am not a charmer talker. Simply, I do believe in more than one way to persuade people. I lay a chaste kiss on his lips and lead them towards the first room I see. Both follow. Darrow is quiet, docile in a strange way. Holiday seems completely enraptured and devotes herself to Darrow’s neck, leaving bruises over his light skin. I adjust myself through the fabric of my pants, desire bubbling in my veins as I close the door.

Darrow has placed Holiday on the bed. At the same time, she grabs his shirt and pushes him forward, clumsily collapsing on the bed. I start undressing, thinking to myself that the night has turned out completely different from what I had envisioned. By the time I´m fully naked, Holiday has Darrow on top of her while stroking him. I seat beside them, I can feel the heat emanating from their bodies. I marvel at them, their difference in shape and height, as Darrow enters her and she draws him in for a long kiss. My dick twitches as I watch how Darrow propels himself and starts trusting into her, Holiday all strangled cries and moans. 

I move behind Darrow, stroking his back and buttocks, his muscles flexing, his skin perspiring water.

\- Relax for me. _I mumble to him, softly.

The angle has to be just right, I am sure Holiday will not welcome our combined weight on her. I force my fingers into Darrow mouth so they are wet and slicky. No other options so far I can see, so I hope this will do. My fingers tenderly massage his hole and I slowly push a digit in, using Darrow’s momentum to thrust in and out. Slowly, I add a second and a third digit, my other hand soothingly caressing his back. I am patient, I don’t want this to hurt. And he is sober, also slowly fucking her, as mimicking my rhythm. I crock my fingers until I elicit a throaty groan from him. Nice voice, raspy and seductive. I smile. I position myself, already too eager but under control, and spit over my head. I push in.

He trembles but accepts it, as I move forward and my head iinvades his tight body. I keep pushing, controlling the angle and pressure, while he keeps moving inside Holiday, too transfixed yet to realise what is happening.  

\- Darrow, move already! You killing me! _Holiday’s whine rings into my ears.

I am full in and start setting a rhythm. I kiss his neck, tastes like iron, and soon we find our way. Every time I trust in, I just hear both Darrow and Holiday whimpers and moans. Both enraptured with pleasure, I cannot ask for more. My hands wander all over, muscled back, toned ass, perked nipples. I do not know whom is whom.  But I so want more, I take him by the waist and detach him from Holiday with ease.

\- Heeeyy!! _she is angry, obviously, as I place him on his back and enter him again, less cautiously this time, his eyes widening in surprise.

Darrow throws his head backwards, his eyes rolling back, his swollen lips parted in a silent cry, as I rock my dick hard into his abused hole.

\- Let him eat your pussy.

She quickly sits into Darrow´s face, legs open and ready. She is moistured and dripping some pre-cum. How beautiful are both of them.

Darrow opens lazily his eyes and shifts his heads towards her cunt. I can see hoe his tongue leaps out and starts teasing her clit, lightly passing over it, long stripes making her shiver. The sight tightens my balls and I feel how my cock gets even bigger inside him.

\- Oh, dear gods! _ her voice is shaky, breathy as he eats her relentlessly. His tongue pushes in as he sucks on her flesh, pressing his head closer.

\- Yes!! Yes!! Yes!! YES!!_Holidays voice raises without control and she orgasms, her shoulders all flushed red, her hands pressing into the bed head to support herself from collapsing.

The sight alone makes me go faster, my lust screaming for release. I thrust with all my force, no restrains, the bed shakes, while I take Darrow in my hand and start a crazy hand job. Tension builds up quickly, all of my muscles hard. My cock is purple and my balls hurt. I lose control and discharge spurt after spurt. I feel smug enough, after all this has been my lucky night.

 

 

**Chapter 5: The night (Mustang’s point of view)**

 

The morning after, Darrow finds me in our terrace, enjoying my cup of coffee. I feel refreshed and satisfied. The sight of Cassius and Sevro passed out on the table naked still made me want to laugh.

\- Morning. _ he kisses me lovingly. He looks tired but I know for certain he also did have fun last night.

\- Morning.

\- I thought you might not have awaken yet.

\- No change, Reaper. _ I pour him some coffee, double of sugar as he sits and winces a bit.

\- So, are you going to tell me something?

\- What? Don’t tell me you are feeling jealous? _ I laugh because I certainly know he is not.

\- C´mon, Mustang! You know I want to know. I suspect you already heard about me anyway. Damm friends, one cannot keep a secret for long. _ he adds more sugar to his coffee; maybe some subconscious trait from his childhood in the mines.

I smile. Of course, he wants to know. When women ask it’s called gossiping, when men ask it’s called keeping in touch or informing oneself. Honestly, I could save myself some time and just show him everything that happened last night on holos but I feel cheeky this morning and, with my extraordinary memory, I remembered every single word.

\- Well, fine…I will tell you.

His eyes sparkle and he turn towards me, holding his coffee with two hands. I almost want to laugh at his eagerness.

\- I was about to come downstairs to see what kind of mess all of you did. I bent to lift a book that had fallen from the table and I heard a whistle behind my back “Damn Virginia, I understand what Darrow sees in you. What a nice piece of ass”. _ my imitation of Victra’s voice cracks my husband a bit_ So I turn and see her in that scarce dress and her multiple jewelry. ”Sevro not up to entertain ya?” I say. ”Yeah, well, I am sure he is busy at the moment, plus aren’t ya a bit tired of the boysss?” I smiled, by now used to her obvious flirting. ”Ah! And you plan to entertain me, right?” Victra’s face is always so open. ”Goorydamm right, Lionheart” _I stop to sip from my coffee cup, giving Darrow a taste of his own medicine. He loves a good story.

\- For real? You accepted Victra´s proposal? _ he is smirking at me, and I see how he is starting to imagine how it unfolds. _ What did you do?

\- We played cards, of course. Darrow, what do you think we did?

\- I…_he flushes as a little kid. On this exceptional moments, it is so much fun to get him lose his cool.

\- Of course, I agreed. Did you notice her last night? _ I lean towards him _ She grabbed a handful of my hair and kissed me, deep throating. She is a wild, passionate woman. No wonder our Goblin has lost his senses. _ I put my hand over my husband´s, caressing him. _ My hand went under her dress and, as I expected, I found hot skin, wet insides, no underwear. _ I continue caressing him in slow motion_ I started circling around her clit while she continued to squeez my butt and kiss me feverishly. _ I stand from the chair and sit in Darrow´s lap _ We stumbled towards the sofa in our dressing room. _ I press into his cock, feeling his interest_ She then ripped my dress and started sucking my nipples, her fingers sliding over me. _ I rub my chest into his, my breath hot. _ You know how much I do love when I get my nipples touch ... like this. _ I place his right hand over my body, showing him.

\- Mustang …

_ She went down to her knees and started devouring me. _ I move with a rhythmic push, never letting go of his gaze. _ And why then, I was in that sofa, all spread and pent up, while she kept licking me without mercy, biting from time to time … like this.

\- Auch! _ he is surprised when I bit his ear.

_ And then, ….

_ DAMM IF I CARE, YOU TEASE!

I cannot stop laughing when he takes me over his shoulder, rushing inside our bedroom as a maniac. I watch his visage, my heart swelling at the beauty of him. I do so hope our future days are full of joy.


End file.
